Trials of a Queen
by Her Royal Nonsense
Summary: After awakening from her 15-year-long slumber, Alexia is greeted by her dying twin brother, and an old colleague she hadn't expected.


Hi, loves. This piece will be a series of one-shots, focusing mainly on the Ashford twins; particularly Alexia, because I find she is fascinating and there is not nearly enough representation for her here. This one-shot here is Alexia/Wesker, just because I think it would work. I actually think it's one of the best pieces I've written, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

And yeah, I own nothing…

* * *

"_There was a friendly but naïve king who wed a very nasty queen_

_The king was loved but the queen was feared_

'_Til one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind king's heart_

_He lost his life and his lady love…"_

Alexia Ashford sat as she was, her nimble fingers tangled in her dear brother's hair as he lay dying in her arms. She found no words to express the immense sense of... sadness that overwhelmed her in those last few moments of her brother's life.

"Alexia…" she heard him croak for the last time, and his head fell back against her breast. Oh, Alfred. Poor, unhappy Alfred. He served his purpose well… he served his queen well, and for that she was grateful. He did not deserve the death he was dealt, and she would insure that they would get their own in the end. Alfred's death would be avenged, and she would reign as queen soon as it was only a matter of time.

Watching the monitor as the foolish _bugs_ attempted their escape from her hive, the slightest trace of a smirk crossed her features. Alexia gently forced her brother's broken body into the cryostasic chamber she just emerged from only moments ago, and paced forth silently to the screen for a closer look. "It will not be long, Claire. Then I will take from you what you took from me," she hissed and giggled sadistically.

"Miss Ashford…"

…

His presence, as unwelcome as it was, did not surprise her but then again, nothing could now. Turning around slowly, Alexia rested her eyes on the dark figure of her former, inferior co-worker, Albert Wesker. She tilted her head slightly, allowing the same cocky smirk to grace her delicate features once more. Just one more toy to play with.

"Albert Wesker," she began slyly, "the last I saw of you, Albert, you were one of Umbrella's 'most promising researchers'" she mocked, although did not verbalize the fact that she was Chief.

For one silent moment, all the former S.T.A.R.S. Captain could do was stand and stare at the naked woman in front of him. She had all the regal qualities of a queen, but… he was a God. She would find out soon enough, he might as well let her have her fun. "And you- Miss Alexia, were still playing with porcelain dolls," Wesker bit back.

Giggling, she licked her lips, almost seductively. "Well, old habits certainly die hard. I would suggest you run along now Albert, or you might face a similar fate as our little friends here," Alexia gestured with one hand towards the monitor, appreciating his features as he watched a tentacle obliterate the automobile Redfield had hoped to escape in. "As much as I appreciated this happy little reunion, I have bigger pests to attend to. So, Albert, another time, another place, if you would," she stated, almost casually brushing past him.

Wesker rolled his eyes beneath the shades, and violently grabbed Alexia's arm, pulling her back against him and securing her there tightly. Much to his surprise, she didn't resist. "Alexia," he whispered into her ear, "you know I always get what I come for. I came here for the T-Veronica virus, but I think…" he paused for a moment, leaning forward to survey her pert breasts, "it would be in my best interest to take you with me, my dear."

Alexia stifled a chuckle as she turned around in his hold, cupping each side of his face with her little hands much like a lover would. Wesker knew to be cautious; as the woman had been a manipulative bitch from the day she was born. She excelled at the trade by the ripe old age of ten, among other things. He stiffened slightly in defence, but assumed it had gone unnoticed. "Oh, Albert. When do you ever learn?"

With that breath, he closed the gap between their lips; partially in an attempt to play top-dog, but also on account of the slightest bit of passion stirring within him. He grabbed a handful of damp, blonde hair, twisting it about his fist as he forced her closer. It didn't take long for Alexia to eventually submit, and she let the agent explore the insides of her mouth. She closed her eyes, and felt his tongue push almost vigorously against hers.

_Alright, that's about enough, Albert._

Wesker pushed her away from his person violently, and she fell backwards onto to the floor, clearly amused at seeing him in pain. One hand was clasped over his mouth, while he swore the inner resides of his mouth were still sizzling. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she lit his mouth on fire for a short moment. "You bitch," he hissed bitterly between clenched teeth.

"Take it as a sign of what's to come, Albert," she told him, before chuckling sadistically once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, as I have already said, I do have more important matters to attend to. Goodbye, Albert."

With that, she strode out of the room, leaving an incredibly angry and vengeful Albert Wesker in her wake.


End file.
